Will You Be My Princess
by Cierastar
Summary: Alana is considered just another commoner but when she goes to a party at Nobel Michel's it is discovered that she is of noble blood and Nobel Michel's granddaughter! Alana must keep the secret of her relation to Nobel Michel a secret until his 100th birthday but when she starts living at Chateau Phillip what happens when love starts to blossom between Wilfred and herself?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was walking home from the university when I saw an old clutching his chest. I walked up to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked and the old man sighed. "Would you like to sit on the bench in the park?" The old man shook his head and sighed again.

"No…someone will pick me up." I rubbed his back as he said that while still clutching his chest. Pretty soon a black limousine pulled up and a young man stepped out.

"Are you alright sir?" The man asked and then the old man addressed me.

"Yes I'm alright and I have this young lady to thank for her kindness." The old man smiled at me gently.

"Oh I didn't really do anything except rubbed your back. You don't need to thank me for something so small." I said while smiling at the old man.

"Oh but you saved my life and I thank you for that!" The old man smiled again.

"I have to leave now. I'm sorry. Goodbye!" I started walking away when…

"Wait at least tell me your name Miss since you should me such kindness." The old man was still smiling when I looked at him.

"My name is Alana." I said sweetly. The man took out a piece of paper and wrote a number on it.

"Please call me if you need anything. Goodbye Miss Alana." The man stopped talking and took a good look at me but then waved it off. He got into the car with the younger man and they drove off.

"Oh…" On the back of the paper was an invite addressed to me.

"Oh he invited me to his party. Then it would be rude if I didn't attend but what would I wear…?" As I asked myself that the other young man appeared.

"Hello." I looked at him and took the moment to study his facial appearance. He was very handsome, he had silver hair, lavender colored eyes, wore extravagant clothing, and always had a smile on his face.

"Oh hello." The young man looked at the paper in my hand and smiled.

"Are you attending?" He still wore his smile as he asked.

"Oh but I don't have anything to wear…" He still smiled as he answered.

"Then you can borrow this dress." As he said that another young man came out of a car with a beautiful burgundy colored gown and burgundy colored shoes. I accepted the dress with a smile.

"Thank you! I promise to return when the party is over!" I smiled gratefully at the young man before me.

"How about we meet here and I'll give you a ride to the party?" I nodded my head before waving goodbye and walking home with the beautiful dress.

I opened the door to my apartment and stepped in. The party would be in an hour now because I've been out almost all day. Right now it is 8:00 o'clock. I started to get ready for the party. I showered first, then slipped the dress and shoes on, and finally did my make-up and hair. My long mahogany-brown hair was in a neat, curly, ponytail like bun. I didn't wear a lot of make-up. I thought that a little eyeshadow and lip gloss would be just fine. I picked up a necklace that mom gave me. It had a beautiful blue jewel on it and it always sparkled. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that I had to go and meet the young man from earlier. I hurried out the door and towards the place where we were supposed to meet. In the distance I saw the young man and ran up to him. He smiled at me gently and the other man from before got out.

"Prince Edward we really must be leaving." _Prince Edward…? _Oh, now that I look at him he does look like Prince Edward so…he is Prince Edward!

"Shall we be going?" Prince Edward smiled gently.

"O-oh are you sure because I wouldn't want to trouble you!" I spoke hurriedly.

"It's okay now come." Prince Edward took my hand gently in his and pulled me into the limousine. We drove to the castle in silence.

_(30 Minutes Later) _We reached Nobel Michel Castle and we all stepped out of the car. We entered the castle and I was amazed by all of the beautiful decorations. They were beautiful decorations and I smiled to myself softly. That was when the old man whom I have met earlier appeared.

"Sara? You came back." The old man looked overjoyed and I was confused.

"Um, my name is Alana. Sara is…my mother's name. How did you know her name?" The old man looked at me in surprise and then his face went solemn.

"This way Miss Alana." The butler whose name was Zain took me and the old man to a room, separate from the ballroom.

"What is it?" I looked at both of them in confusion.

"Miss Alana you mentioned that your mother's name is Sara correct?" I nodded slowly. "Do you know of any of your mother's relatives?" I thought for a moment before I shook my head no. "Does your mother ever talk about her family at all?" I shook my head no again. "What is your father's name?" Zain and Mike stared at me intently.

"His name is Alexander." I answered softly. Both Zain and Mike's eyes widened.

"Miss Alana it seems you are Lord Michel's granddaughter." My eyes widened.

"B-but how can that be?" Zain looked at my so-called grandfather and he nodded his head.

"Sara ran away from home forty years ago and married a young man named Alexander. We didn't know where they went or if they had any children but Lord Michel has been very upset ever since that day when Sara ran away but now you're here." Zain smiled and I started to piece things together. Mom never spoke of her family or her heritage because I know she's not Japanese like dad and neither am I but I'm still her daughter. All along she was the daughter of a noble family and I am Nobel Michel's granddaughter. I looked deep into Mike's eyes and saw…

"Mom's hazel eyes… Grandfather…?" I spoke quietly as Nobel Michel smiled and I hugged him. After a while of chatting and getting to know one another Grandfather had only one request.

"The only request that I have is that you keep the secret of you being my granddaughter only until my 100th birthday which is in a couple months." I nodded at grandfather's words and glanced over at Zain when he addressed me.

"Lady Alana did your mother teach you anything? Something royalty would do or…?" I thought about it for a moment before I remembered how mom would always teach me about etiquette, horseback riding, dance, history, and different languages.

"Oh yes! Mom would always teach me about etiquette, horseback riding, dance, history, how to speak in different languages, how to play instruments, and other stuff ever since I was old enough enough to read and write." Zain nodded and smiled gently.

"That's good so you don't have to learn about this stuff if you've been taught everything about it when you were young."Wait what does he mean I don't have to learn it now?

"Wait so I was going to learn all of that if I didn't know any of it?!" Zain and grandfather nodded quietly. For once I'm actually glad that I did learn all of that stuff!

"I shall be retiring to my room now. Alana please return to the party." I nodded my head bid grandfather goodbye and goodnight. I did as grandfather said and returned to the party. I stood off to the side of the ballroom and watch everyone dance when...

"May I have this dance?" As a new song started to play Prince Wilfred came up to me and asked me to dance while holding his hand out to me.

"Of course." I smiled as elegantly as I could and placed my hand in Prince Wilfred's. I studied Prince Wilfred's features as he led me out onto the center of the floor. His blonde hair looked smooth as most of it fell around his face, his blue eyes showed a hint of happiness as they met mine, and he was taller than me. _He's so handsome… _I thought as he pulled me close and placed one hand on my waist and the other in my hand as I placed my remaining hand on his shoulder. Prince Wilfred and I gazed at each other throughout the song and I felt the burning gazes of the ladies staring at us. Prince Wilfred didn't seem to notice the stares of the people around us as he only paid attention to me and the dance. As we gaze at each other my heart beat quickens and I feel my cheeks start to grow hot. I managed to suppress the blush that nearly overtook my face. Prince Wilfred danced with such elegance and I managed to dance just as elegant. The song started to fade, signaling the end of the song. Prince Wilfred and I let go of one another. Prince Wilfred bowed his head to me and I dipped into a graceful curtsy for him. Prince Wilfred smiled sweetly before taking his leave.

After sometime it was time for me to go home. I returned the dress that Prince Edward lent me and walked home but when I got there I was frozen to the spot.

"W-what happened…?" My apartment and the entire complex was in flames. Firefighters were there trying to put the fire out and when they did all that was left of the building was ash and burnt pieces of the building. "Where will I go now…?" I then remembered grandfather's number so I took out my cell phone and dialed his number. _Ring Ring _After a few minutes someone answered.

"Hello?" I heard the gentle voice that only belonged to my grandfather on the phone.

"Sorry for calling you so late grandfather but…" I told grandfather about everything that has happened and that I have nowhere else to go. Grandfather had arranged for me to stay in the kingdom of Phillip.

* * *

**Hi guys I hope you liked the prologue because there will be more! Anyway Alana will be staying in the kingdom of Phillip and will also be spending some **_**quality time**_** with Prince Wilfred. Don't forget to leave comments and see you in the next chapter! Goodbye! ;D**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Is This Real?!

_(Morning) _I woke up and found that I was not in my own bed. The room I was in was much larger than my own room and everything looked so elegant. As I was studying my surroundings a knock came at the door and a man who looked like a butler walked in briskly.

"Hello Miss Alana. I am Prince Wilfred's butler, Claude. Just call me if you need anything." Claude had a gentle smile on his face as he gave me his number and in return I _had _to give him mine.

"There are a lot of clothes that you can wear in that closet and you may bathe or shower in that bathroom right there. If that is all I'll be leaving now." Claude walked out of my room briskly and left me alone with my thoughts. _Oh that's right! I'm Lord Michel's granddaughter and the sole heir to Nobel Michel… My apartment burned down yesterday so I was brought to the castle of Phillip. _I got out of bed and decided to take a shower but first I needed to take some clothes with me. I walked over to the large closet and opened it. Inside were dozens of beautiful dresses! I chose a light blue thick strapped dress that stopped at my knees and had silver designs. I walked into the bathroom and was amazed of its size. I got into the large shower and turned on the hot water making sure to turn on the cold water too so I won't burn my skin. I felt myself waking up with the hot water raining down on my skin. I scrubbed my hair and skin until it turned red. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. My skin was back to its porcelain color when I got out of the shower. I put on my underwear and slip the dress on over my body. I walked over to the mirror and realized my hair was still wet. I took the towel and dried my hair off properly. Then I decided to leave it down and curl it.

I finished in the bathroom and Claude had returned with some tea.

"I am supposed to show you around the castle today so please finish your tea and just come out of your room when you are ready." I nodded and Claude had a gentle smile on his face. I did as I was told and finished my tea quickly. I walked out of my room and Claude was standing in the hallway talking to... Prince Wilfred A. Spencer?! _Oh well he is the crowned prince of Phillip… _I stood there for a few moments not knowing what to do. Then Claude noticed my presence and turned towards me.

"Are you ready?" I nodded to Claude and then my eyes met Prince Wilfred. I quickly remembered my manners and immediately dipped into a graceful curtsy for Prince Wilfred.

"Pardon my rudeness your highness." I said softly and Prince Wilfred stared at me with a steady gaze and smiled softly at me.

"Please rise. You don't need to curtsy around me." Prince Wilfred flashed me a handsome smile that made my heart flutter. I noticed that Claude was gone so I decided to take this opportunity to talk with Prince Wilfred.

"Prince Wilfred I never did get the chance to thank you properly for dancing with me at the party. Thank you so much for that lovely evening!" I smiled sweetly and Prince Wilfred smiled softly. "Oh I should probably call Claude to see where he is…" I mumbled softly but apparently Prince Wilfred heard what I said.

"You exchanged numbers with Claude?" Prince Wilfred looked quite surprised as I nodded my head.

"Then can we exchange phone numbers and email addresses?" Prince Wilfred started to blush slightly.

"Huh?" I looked at him in surprise.

"Forget it. It was a stupid question…" I smiled sweetly at Prince Wilfred once again.

"It wasn't a stupid question at all. Here…" I handed a paper with my phone number and email address on it. Prince Wilfred beamed at me as he gave me his phone number and email address. Then Claude popped up out of nowhere. "Oh my!" I said as he startled me. Claude looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry for startling you Miss Alana." Claude bowed his head.

"Please it's alright. Now please raise your head." I smiled gently at Claude as he raised his head and smiled back.

"Shall we get going miss?" I nodded my head and said goodbye to Prince Wilfred as I followed Claude.

Claude showed me all the parts of the castle that I was allowed to be in and where I wasn't allowed but there were too many rooms to remember which ones were off limits! When the tour was over Claude walked me to the dining room because it was already dinner time. I walked into the dining room and saw that Prince Wilfred was sitting there alone. I sat down in a seat that was next to Prince Wilfred's. Claude brought the food out along with some red wine that Prince Wilfred requested for. Claude left the dining room and it was only me and Prince Wilfred. I quietly ate my food as Prince Wilfred poured himself a glass and then he looked at me.

"Would you like some?" I looked at Prince Wilfred and hesitated for a moment.

"Is it okay?" I asked timidly and Prince Wilfred smiled.

"Of course it's okay." He said as he poured the wine into my glass.

"Thank you." I said as I took a sip from my glass. The wine was so thick and rich my mouthed tingled as it was enriched by the delicious taste.

"It's delicious!" I beamed brightly as I finished my glass.

"Would you like some more?" Prince Wilfred noticed my empty glass and asked if I wanted more. I nodded my head and finished the glass once again. Prince Wilfred continued to refill my cup and I didn't want anymore but he seemed so happy. I didn't want to sound rude so I continued to drink until I started feeling dizzy and just collapsed. I heard Prince Wilfred's voice in the distance and then I felt my body being lifted up.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself on a couch. I turned my head and saw Prince Wilfred reading a book with glasses on sitting in a chair. I sat up and Prince Wilfred looked up to see that I was awake.

"Oh I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused!" I spoke hastily and Prince Wilfred chuckled softly.

"No it's my fault for repeatedly refilling your glass." He looked sad but I shook my head.

"No it's my fault I should've said something." We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh it's 3A.M.?!" I looked at the clock and was surprised. I hurriedly stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Oh well I'll see you later." I gave Prince Wilfred my best smile before walking out the door and towards my room.

_(10:00 A.M.) _I woke up and heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said softly. Claude came in with a tea tray and a slice of cake. Claude left it on the table by the sofa and started to leave.

"Oh Claude please wait!" Claude stopped in his track and turned to look at me.

"Yes what is it?" I looked Claude in the eye and started to ask my question.

"I saw some flowers in the hallway outside my room but they don't look healthy so I was wondering… Could I water those plants?" Claude looked surprised and then his expression changed to a slightly irritated one.

"I'll have to ask the gardener." Claude excused himself from my room for a few moments and then returned.

"Only the flowers in this hallway!" I was startled by Claude's harsh and irritated voice. Claude left me alone after that. _Did I make him angry? _I shook it off and ate the breakfast that was brought to my room.

I finished eating and took a shower then I put some clothes on. Today I was wearing an enchanting green dress that had gold designs on it and stopped at my knees. The top of the dress had long sleeves and the top stopped just above my chest leaving my shoulders exposed. I was given a watering can and watered all of the plants in the hallway. I heard Prince Wilfred's voice coming from a room that was around the corner of the hall. I followed the sound of his voice and stopped at a door that was slightly ajar. I peeked inside and saw that it was Prince Wilfred's study. I was about to leave when…

"Alana what are you doing out here?" Prince Wilfred's gentle voice resonated within my body. He was standing in the doorway with his glasses on and I immediately started to speak.

"Oh I was watering the plants that were in this hallway and then I heard your voice and here I am…" Prince Wilfred smiled warmly.

"Please come in." I looked at Prince Wilfred in surprise and uncertainty.

"Is it okay for me to come in here?" I asked a little unsure.

"Yes. If I say it's okay then it's okay." I walked into Prince Wilfred's study and a vase with flowers in it caught my eye. The flowers seem to be very unhealthy. Prince Wilfred sat down on the sofa and invited me to sit next to him. I sat down next to Prince Wilfred at a reasonable distance. Prince Wilfred and I talked with one another trying to get to know each other. Prince Wilfred walked over to his desk and pushed a button and started speaking through the intercom.

"Claude please bring up two cups of tea." I heard Claude's voice on the other end of the intercom.

"Yes your highness." A few moments later Claude comes in with two cups of tea. Claude looks at me in surprise and then his expression turned harsh.

"Miss Alana I believe I told you that this room is strictly off limits!" I looked at Claude apologetically.

"I'm sorry there were so many rooms I couldn't remember which ones were off limits." I spoke frantically as Claude's cold hard gaze bore down on me.

"You should've listened more closely and you would've remembered not to come in here!" Prince Wilfred stepped in and glared at Claude. Claude shrank under Prince Wilfred's intense gaze.

"I invited her in here Claude. Is that a problem?" Claude flinched and then started to speak.

"No it's not my prince but your work…" Prince Wilfred continued to glare.

"I decided to take a break. You should apologize to Alana." Claude looked at me and bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior Miss Alana." I started to feel bad for Claude.

"It's okay Claude now please raise your head." Claude raised his head and left the room. Prince Wilfred relaxed his expression and turned to me.

"Is something wrong?" Prince Wilfred peered into my face and I focused my eyes on him.

"Oh those flowers…they don't look to healthy…" I said softly. Prince Wilfred looked at the flowers on his desk.

"Would you take care of them for me from now on?" I looked up at Prince Wilfred in surprise and he smiled softly at me as I nodded.

"Okay. I'll come in every morning to water them." I beamed at Prince Wilfred who beamed back at me. Seeing him like this makes my heart skip a beat.

* * *

**Hi guys I hope you liked this chapter because there will be more coming up. Now let me tell you this in advance, now I think this story will be only fifteen or fourteen chapters long and it might be short. So I apologize for that in advance. Anyway it seems Alana's feelings are getting a little bit stronger towards Prince Wilfred and Claude is getting irritated. Prince Wilfred remains a little bit expressionless so Alana will be changing that without even knowing it. So don't forget to leave comments please! Goodbye! ;P**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Irritated Butlers, Curious Princes, & Prince Wilfred To The Rescue!

I've been staying at Chateau Phillip for over five weeks now and it seems that I've been seeing Prince Wilfred a lot because I'm supposed to go and water the flowers in his study but Claude came up to me today…

"Miss Alana you are not supposed to go into his highness's study!" I shrank back from Claude's intense gaze.

"Prince Wilfred has asked me to water the plant in his study every day…" I spoke softly and Claude froze as his eyes widened in surprise before his facial expression turned slightly sad and hurt.

"His highness wouldn't allow anyone to water that plant…not even me…" Claude looked sad and it made me want to apologize but I stopped myself for I have done nothing wrong.

"Very well then if his highness has asked you then it is fine." Claude went back to his usual serious look and voice as he walked off down the hallway. I was going to head back to my room when Prince Wilfred appeared from around the corner.

"Prince Wilfred…!" My eyes widened as a small gasp escaped my lips.

"I thought that I'd have to step in if he went any further." Prince Wilfred's gentle gaze met with mine and it made my heart skip a beat.

"I was just about to go back to my room." Prince Wilfred smiled softly as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Would you like to take a walk through the gardens with me now? I know you must be bored sitting in your room all day staring out the window at the gardens." I was about to answer when I started to wonder…

"If you don't mind me asking but… How do you know?" I thought I saw a tint of blush rise in Prince Wilfred's cheeks. "Prince Wilfred…?" I stepped forward a little when Prince Wilfred started to answer.

"I often see you from my bedroom window…" Prince Wilfred started to become shy. _He watches me from his window… _I smiled softly at Prince Wilfred as I gave him my answer to his question from earlier.

"I'd love to go on a walk through the gardens with you." I smiled sweetly and he smiled back as we walked to the gardens.

We were walking through the gardens when I saw five figures standing near a fountain.

"Prince Wilfred aren't they the princes from the other kingdoms?" Prince Wilfred turned his head and looked surprised as he saw the princes. The princes seem to have taken notice of our presence as they all stared at us.

"Maybe I should head back to my room…" Prince Wilfred seemed to have heard me mumble about leaving because he shook his head gently.

"No need for that." He smiled brightly and I grew hesitant.

"But…" Prince Wilfred shook his head again.

"It's alright." I nodded my head as Prince Wilfred beckoned me to follow him. We both walked up to the princes and Prince Roberto and Prince Edward began to address me.

"Hello Miss Alana. It's good to see you again." Prince Edward wore his usual kind smile as I smiled at him.

"It's good to see you too Prince Edward." That was when Prince Roberto began to speak.

"You are just as pretty as the last time Alana!" Prince Roberto grinned as I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Prince Roberto please…" I didn't know what to do so I looked to my left to try and hide my embarrassment. Prince Roberto saw this and began to chuckle to himself.

"Why is a commoner here?" I heard Prince Keith's voice as he addressed Prince Wilfred.

"She's a very special guest of Lord Michel's." Prince Wilfred answered that so calmly that it surprised me. Prince Joshua began to look at me curiously.

"What _is_ your relation to Lord Michel?" Prince Joshua began to stare at me intently and I'm not supposed to reveal my identity to anyone until grandfather's 100th birthday there was nothing I could say so I just stood there quietly not able to say anything.

"Are you not going to answer my question?" I heard Prince Joshua's voice grow impatient.

"I'm sorry but I cannot say…" Prince Joshua grew even more curious as I didn't say anything else.

"And why _can't_ you tell?" I felt Prince Joshua's intense gaze plunging deep inside of me.

"I promised not to until a certain time. I'm sorry but that is all I will say." I said sternly and Prince Joshua seemed almost satisfied by my answer. I started to have a weird feeling grow inside of me as I felt Prince Joshua, Prince Keith, and Prince Glenn's intense gazes on me. I feel that they will find something out just by asking and investigating a little. I mean with the people that are working for them and the fact of the positions they hold of course they could find out a lot of information. _Maybe I should talk with grandfather…_

After a while of talking with the princes I was taken back to my room. I had started to text Claude when he had came in.

"Oh Claude I was just about to text you…" Claude looked at me with a hint of curiosity.

"Oh? What is it?" I started to speak as the words formed in my head.

"I need to see Lord Michel today…" Claude looked at me sternly after I finished my sentence.

"You can't just think that you can drop in on someone like this! No you cannot go!" He had a cold look and feel about him as the atmosphere turned intense.

"But it's important!" I was surprised by my sudden outburst but Claude seemed displeased about it.

"And what is it that's so important that you must see him?!" The atmosphere continued to intensify and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"I cannot tell because it's between me and Lord Michel." I said as I felt my heart tremble with fear.

"What is it because I cannot let you go without my knowing of the situation!"

"But…!" Claude looked really angry and it just made me feel even more frightened.

"Well out with it!" I was about to say something when the door to my room swung open and standing there was Prince Wilfred with an angry look on his face.

"Why is it so important that _you_ need to know Claude?" Claude was surprised when Prince Wilfred came in but he shrank at Prince Wilfred's anger.

"Well your highness I can't really let her go without a reason." Prince Wilfred's expression didn't falter as the atmosphere reached its limit of intensity.

"She said it was between Lord Michel and herself so you shouldn't pry any further than that!" Claude bowed his head apologetically and left to arrange a car for me. As Claude hurried out the door I felt Prince Wilfred's gaze on me so I turned in his direction.

"I'm sorry about Claude…" I shook my head and smiled.

"No it's okay." Prince Wilfred looked surprised and then he smiled.

"You're such a kind person there wouldn't be a single reason why anyone wouldn't like you." I blushed at Prince Wilfred's words when Claude returned to the room.

"I have arranged a car for Miss Alana to head to Nobel Michel Castle." I nodded at Claude as I began to walk out of the room.

"I'll escort you to the car." I heard Prince Wilfred say as he came up beside me.

"Oh thank you…" I said shyly and we both walked out to the car.

I got in the car and it started to drive straight to Nobel Michel Castle. _I fear that the princes will learn of my identity a little too early… _I thought that as the car neared Nobel Michel Castle.

* * *

**Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next chapter there will be uncovered family secrets, curious princes, harsh punishments from Claude, and a romantic meeting in the middle of the night… Anyway I don't know when the next chapter will be up so be patient! Don't forget to leave comments because the comments you leave me are what motivates me to continue with the story and some of your comments gives me ideas so keep them coming! ;D So I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye! ;P**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed & Kept Secrets?!

The car reached the beautiful scene of Nobel Michel Castle. The door was opened for me and a hand was offered to me by Zain, my grandfather's faithful butler.

"Thank you Zain." I said kindly with a smile and Zain returned the smile as I got out of the car.

"This way milady. Lord Michel has been waiting for you." I followed Zain into the castle but as we walked I felt as though I was being watched. I shook off the feeling, thinking it was just my imagination.

We reached a room with two large doors. Zain opened the doors and stepped aside while bowing his head.

"This way milady." I walked through the doors and entered what looked to be a library. There were books all around me with a big table with a few chairs in the center of the room. I looked over by the windows and saw a large fireplace in between the large windows. There was a carpet on the floor by the fireplace with three sofas arranged in a circle around the fire with a small table in the center. I looked to my left and saw grandfather looking through some photo albums.

"Grandfather who are those photo albums of?" Grandfather looked at me with his usual kind smile and gentle eyes.

"Why these are of you of course, Alana!" I looked at grandfather with confusion.

"How did you get those?" Grandfather's smile didn't falter as he explained.

"Your mother sent them to me. You were such a beautiful little girl and your even more beautiful now as a young woman! Though I wish I could've been able to see you as a child…those years will never come back…" Grandfather looked sad as he stared at the pictures of the child version of me.

"Well I'm here now and we can make up for lost time any day grandfather!" I smiled brightly and grandfather returned the smile with his own.

"Oh was there something you needed?" Grandfather seems to have recalled that question in his head.

"Oh that's right! It's about Prince Joshua, Prince Keith, and Prince Glenn…" Grandfather looked at me seriously.

"What of them?" I looked at grandfather seriously as I began to explain.

"They've become too interested in our relations… They are trying to find out and since I came here I feel as though I'm being watched… You don't think…?" Me and grandfather looked at each other with wide eyes as I gasped.

"Yes…" I started to look around and noticed three people sitting in the bushes by the window.

"Oh grandfather there outside the window!" Grandfather and I looked outside the window to see the three people who were spying on us running away in separate directions."Oh their spies from the kingdoms of Liberty, Oriens, and Dres Van! I know because of their seals!" But it was too late! The spies were too far out of reach for any of the bodyguards to catch. "Grandfather what are we going to do?!" I looked at grandfather as he contemplated and came up with an idea.

"We'll just have to invite the princes of Oriens, Liberty, and Dres Van to the castle immediately!" I nodded my head in agreement as we silently watched the spies disappear from view.

"Now Alana Zain shall take you to your room where you will change into a beautiful gown." I nodded my head and followed Zain to the bedroom that grandfather had arranged. Once I got to the room Zain left me alone. The room was so beautiful! The walls were the colored with royal blue and gold, there was a king-sized bed on the left side of the room that had gold covers, blue sheets, and gold pillows, there was a seating area in the window that had gold and royal blue pillows, and a big royal blue and gold carpet in the center of the room. I admired the room for a few more seconds before walking over to my closet. I opened the grand closet doors and was amazed by the closet's size and the beautiful gowns that were inside. I took a step inside and ran my fingers over the beautiful gowns. There were so many dresses to choose from but one in particular caught my attention. It was a long beautiful sleeveless light blue gown lined with gold, sparkles on the top part of it. I pulled the gown out of the closet with a pair of gold shoes and a gold necklace and a pair of gold earrings sat on my dresser. I took off the clothes that I had been wearing and changed into the gown, shoes, earrings, and necklace. I decided to wear my long burgundy colored hair down. I quickly curled my hair a little and flattened my bangs so they fell to the side. All that was left to do was wait for Zain to come and get me.

Lord Michel's POV

I sent three messengers to the kingdoms of Oriens, Dres Van, and Liberty. They all came back with the acceptance of the princes of each kingdom. I waited in the living quarters of the castle. Zain had came into the room about forty minutes later.

"Lord Michel the three princes had just arrived." Zain stepped to the side and the princes walked in briskly. They all bowed to me and stood back up.

"Was there something you needed Lord Michel?" Prince Joshua asked in a high manner.

"Yes it seems there were some spies here from your kingdoms. I am sure you know of the secret that should've remained in this castle until my birthday." The princes looked slightly surprised but maintained their composure. I sighed quietly to myself and looked to Zain. Zain nodded his head and went to fetch my granddaughter. I stood in front of the princes and waited quietly.

Alana's POV

I sat on the edge of my bed as I waited for Zain. Zain came five minutes later and I stood up.

"Now?" Zain nodded his head and I followed him out of the room and to the living quarters. I kept my hands in front of me resting on my dress as they should be as we walked. Zain stopped me as we stood in front of the doors.

"Please wait right there Miss." Zain peeked inside and seemed to have nodded at something and turned back to me. Zain opened both the doors and stepped aside. I walked as gracefully as I could into the room. There stood my grandfather and the three princes. I stood next to grandfather and I discreetly studied the princes faces for any sign of surprise or shock but saw absolutely nothing but confidence.

"Now we are aware that you know of my granddaughter's being but I beg you not to tell anyone of this secret." The princes nodded in unison.

"Thank you. Now Alana could you leave us?" I smiled softly at grandfather.

"Of course grandfather. Excuse me." I curtsied to the princes and went into the gardens. I explored the parts of the gardens but my favorite part of the gardens was the part filled with beautiful roses of every color and it had tree in the center with an elegant looking bench under it. I stooped down near some roses and gently lifted them using my fingertips and smelling them. The sweet fragrance filled my nose. I sensed a presence nearby and immediately stood up. I walked over into the center of the rose part of the gardens and looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" As I asked that Prince Joshua came forth from the entrance. "Prince Joshua…?" Prince Joshua wore a kind smile as he approached me."I take it my grandfather has retired to his chambers?" Prince Joshua smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes he has. I really didn't expect Lord Michel to have a granddaughter." I sighed quietly.

"You weren't supposed to know for a while." I stated and Prince Joshua scowled.

"Well what's done is done." He said flatly.

"If you'll excuse me I really must return to Chateau Phillip." I said as I curtsied to Prince Joshua and left. I stopped by grandfather's room on the way back to mine.

"Grandfather are you awake?" Grandfather looked at me with kind eyes.

"Ah your mother had a dress just like that one… It was one of her favorite dresses…" Grandfather went into a daze as he thought about mom.

"Oh I must leave now grandfather." I said quietly as I hugged him.

"Okay. Behave yourself." I smiled brightly at grandfather.

"Always grandfather! Goodbye!" I left grandfather's room and got my clothes from my own room and then I got into the limo that brought me here.

"We will be going back to Chateau Phillip." I said softly.

"Yes ma'am." The driver said in a loud tone as he drove me back to Chateau Phillip. I looked at the clock on my cell phone and it was only 8PM. _Hm… I wasn't here for very long… _

When I get back I see Prince Wilfred walking towards the car with Claude following close behind but then I remembered something. I looked down at my clothes and gasped quietly. _I forgot to change! I was in such a hurry that I forgot. _Seeing as there was nothing I could do I stepped out of the car. Claude and Prince Wilfred looked surprised once I got out of the car completely. I smiled shyly and avoided their gazes.

"Ahem… Miss Alana was there some kind of a party while you were there?" I didn't know what to say so I was at a loss for words and was frantically searching for some words.

"Um…well…not really…but…uh…there was…um…some kind of…event?" If they weren't standing there right now I would've faced palmed right there.

"Hmm…" Claude stared at me suspiciously and was about to start his _famous interrogations _but Prince Wilfred threw him a cold glare and he started to behave once again.

"I should…get back to my room…" I say quietly as I make my way into the castle.

"Oh wait I'll escort you." I looked at Prince Wilfred in astonishment.

"Oh you don't have to..." Prince Wilfred waved it off and smiled.

"I insist on taking you." I just nodded my head and we both walked into the castle and towards my room. When we reach my room I turn and curtsy to Prince Wilfred.

"Thank you for bringing me to my room your highness." Wilfred shook his head.

"It was my pleasure and there's no need for such formalities." I nodded my head and bid him goodnight and entered my room. I looked out the window and the moon was high in the sky. I changed into a pink silk nightgown and climbed into bed. I turned on my side and I couldn't stop thinking about Prince Joshua's unusual smile and the other princes. But most of all I couldn't stop thinking of Prince Wilfred. Sleep overcame me and I fell into a nice and comfortable sleep. Just a little longer until grandfather's birthday…

* * *

**Hi guys I hope you like this chapter and I feel so motivated with all of your positive comments! So I'll tell you this in advance there's a slight chance that this story will only have probably eight, nine, or ten chapters plus an epilogue but don't worry this story will have sequels! At the end of each story I make I'll have a voting for a new story that I will start to make! Whichever story is voted for the most will be the story I will make. ;D The stories have already been started so there's no need to wait for the prologues. Now back to the main topic here! In chapter four Alana will go into the royal chambers of where the crown for Phillip kingdom's queens is. Claude will become very angry but it will be slightly his fault for making her clean the staircase! We all know who is going to save Alana from Claude's wrath… Prince Wilfred of course! So please leave more of those positive and motivating comments that I love so much and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye! ;P**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Glittering Tiaras & Angry Butlers!

Prince Wilfred's POV

I was walking down the staircase in the palace, heading towards a secret door that leads to a secret room where the crown of all Phillip's queen sat on a velvet pillow. I didn't know how long I was in there staring at the sparkling crown but at some point I noticed Alana in the entrance staring at the crown.

"Do you want a closer look?" Alana seemed to have been startled as I addressed her.

"Can I?" I nodded my head and she slowly came forward. She stared at the crown admiringly and I couldn't help but stare at her. Not only was she beautiful on the outside but she was beautiful on the inside as well and she had such a pure heart. The kindness that she has is really rare and I'm always thinking about her. It seems that every time I see her Claude is always there and scolding her for such petty little things. There really is no reason that she should be scolded at all, if anyone needed to be scolded it would be Claude for speaking to a very important guest in this manner of tone. As I was watching her I noticed a rag in her hand.

"Why do you have a rag in your hand?" She looked up at me with surprise showing in her blue eyes.

"Um Claude told me to clean the staircase." Right when she said that Claude burst right into the room with a scorning look aimed at Alana.

"Miss Alana I told you that this room was STRICTLY off limits!" Alana shrank back at Claude's harsh words and tone. I stood in front of her and addressed Claude.

"I invited her in here Claude. Is that a problem?" Claude looked stunned and shrank back at my harsh tone.

"N-no your Highness but…" I turned a harsh and cold glare to Claude and he immediately bowed apologetically.

"You are dismissed." Claude bowed again and left the room. I then turned a warm smile towards Alana and she smiled softly in return. Spending time with her like this feels special somehow but I wish that it would never end.

Alana's POV

Claude had me clean the staircase as a punishment due to what happened with the media. I wasn't supposed to be seen but I was out on the balcony of my bedroom and someone must've seen me because later I was on the news. So anyway I was cleaning the staircase when I saw a room just below the staircase. I stopped cleaning and moved toward the entrance with the rag still in my hand. I peeked inside the room and saw the most beautiful tiara I've ever seen.

Standing next to the crown I saw Prince Wilfred. Prince Wilfred noticed my presence. "Would you like a closer look?" I felt myself blush and I tried to suppress it.

"Can I?" Prince Wilfred nodded his head and I slowly stepped forward. I stared at the crown admiringly. It was so beautiful and the queens of Phillip wore this crown.

Prince Wilfred seemed to notice the rag that I held in my hand because he asked, "Why do you have a rag in your hand?" I looked up at him in surprise because I wasn't really expecting that question.

"Um Claude told me to clean the staircase." Right after I said that Claude had burst right into the room and looked at me with a scornful look.

"Miss Alana I told you that this room was STRICTLY off limits!" I shrank back at Claude's harsh words and tone. Then Prince Wilfred stood in front of me and addressed Claude.

"I invited her in here Claude. Is that a problem?" Claude looked stunned and shrank back at Prince Wilfred quiet but harsh tone.

"N-no your highness but…" Prince Wilfred turned a harsh and cold glare on Claude and he immediately bowed apologetically.

"You are dismissed." Claude bowed again and left the room. Prince Wilfred then turned a warm smile towards me and I smiled softly in return. I feel that every moment I spend with Prince Wilfred it's always special and I just wish that it would last forever.

I was now sitting in my room staring out at the garden from my balcony. The wind was a bit strong as it blew through my hair gently. As I stared out at the gardens I felt eyes on me so I looked up to see Prince Wilfred staring at me from his bedroom window. I smiled at him softly and he returned the smile looking slightly red. Prince Wilfred stood there for a few minutes longer before disappearing behind his curtains.

"Grandfather's birthday will be here soon…" I said but before his birthday party there will be a gathering in the ballroom of grandfather's castle the week before his party.

"I have a bad feeling that something will happen this week." I thought aloud.

_(2 Months Later) _I was in Prince Wilfred's study watering his flowers as usual while he sat there doing his work. I was about to leave when he called to me.

"Alana would you like to accompany me out today?" I nodded my head with a bright smile on my face.

"I'd love to accompany you." I smiled happily as I left the room. All the way to my room my heart thumped in my chest rapidly. Once I reached my room I shut the door and twirled around happily. My pink knee length dress fluttered about as I twirled. I was wearing a dress similar to that of the dress I had wore the first day I came here except this dress has gold designs instead.

_(1 Hour Later) _There was a knock at my door. _Knock Knock _

"Come in." I said softly and Prince Wilfred soon appeared in the door.

"Are you ready?" I nodded my head and stood up. Prince Wilfred offered me his hand and I happily accepted it. We walked out of my room and out of the castle.

We took a car and started heading in the direction of Charles Kingdom.

"Prince Wilfred where are we going?" I asked feeling confused and Prince Wilfred only smiled.

"You'll see when we get there." He said with a small smile on his lips. I was surprised that we were at my old apartment building which was completely rebuilt.

"Probably Lord Michel's doing." I heard Prince Wilfred's sad voice and turned to him with a smile.

"There's probably someone already living in my apartment so there would be no point in going back." I said trying to sound cheerful which made Prince Wilfred beam. After a while of walking we got some ice cream and Prince Wilfred seemed surprised when he saw the frozen treat and I soon learned that he had never had ice cream before. We sat down on a bench and enjoyed our ice cream.

I had asked Prince Wilfred multiple times about going to the castle but he continuously evaded my questions by saying, "Can't we stay out just a little longer?" I couldn't stand to see him look the way he did I mean he looked like a sad child who had been scolded so I reluctantly agreed. By now it was dark and Prince Wilfred brought me to a…hotel? Prince Wilfred spoke to a man and received a key. Then he took my hand and brought me to a room.

"Prince Wilfred everyone at the castle are probably worried by now…" Prince Wilfred ignored my protest completely and motioned for me to go into the bathroom.

"You should take a shower." Seeing he wouldn't really listen to my protests I reluctantly went into the bathroom and took a shower. I came back out a few minutes later to see Prince Wilfred sitting down on the bed. He looked up and smiled before going into the bathroom I on the other hand sat down and picked up my phone to find over a dozen messages from Claude! I was going to call him but I found my phone had been taken away from me by Prince Wilfred. He turned my phone off and slipped it into his pocket.

"I'll hold onto this." He said as he dried his hair. Okay so there was only one bed and after awhile of small protests we ended up sharing the bed and I was extremely nervous but somehow fell asleep.

The next day we returned to the castle just to be in serious trouble because we were both summoned by the King and Queen who were not very happy especially the Queen.

"Wilfred where have you been?! Do you know how worried we were?!" The Queen was frantic for a few moments before calming down and glaring at me. "I see you were with _her_." I heard the disgust and hatred in her voice. I knew she didn't really take to commoners well but if I wasn't sworn to secrecy I would've told her right then and there of who I was but for now I have to be patient. The look in her eyes made it clear that she didn't like me.

After we were scolded we were permitted to leave the audience chambers. I was silent as I went to my room. I closed the door and sat on my bed in silence.

Before I knew it, it was dark outside. The gathering at my grandfather's castle was tomorrow so next week is my grandfather's birthday. As I was thinking there was a knock at my door and Prince Wilfred came in. I stood up quickly as he walked over to me in silence. Our faces drew closer as we stared into each other's eyes and before I even knew it our lips were locked in a passionate kiss but I soon remembered the Queen and I gently pushed Prince Wilfred away. It pained me both to push him away and the fallen expression he had.

"Prince Wilfred we shouldn't do this…" My voice trailed off and I heard Prince Wilfred's sad voice.

"Oh I'm sorry. Just…forget about it." His voice turned emotionless at the last comment and I watched as he left my room. _Prince Wilfred… _I felt like crying so bad but I didn't I stood there staring at the door for a few more minutes before changing into some pajamas and climbing into bed. I didn't fall asleep right away but after awhile I closed my eyes with a heavy heart. I didn't know that a tear had escaped my mind as my dreams were filled with Prince Wilfred.

* * *

**Okay so I'm really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated this sooner but I kinda had writers block and I was busy on top of that. But enough of that! It is truly sad how the Queen treats Alana but she'll regret it soon enough when Alana's grandfather's birthday comes. So I think there will probably be eight chapters and an epilogue or six chapters and an epilogue I'm not sure yet. Well it really depends on when my ideas run out but don't worry because I shall have sequels of course! So anyways in the next chapter they go to the gathering at Nobel Michel Castle where the queen announces Prince Wilfred's engagement and it's Claude's fault that Alana is sad because she had to tend to Prince Wilfred that day and look where that got her…in tears. So anyways I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed or something but I didn't want to go into a whole lot of detail and conversation. Sorry! So please leave comments and I shall see you in the next chapter! ;D See ya!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Engagements & Heartless Butlers

I wasn't really allowed to see Prince Wilfred after what happened a few days ago. I've been spending all of my time out on the balcony of my room staring out at the gardens. There were beautiful flowers of every kind and color with a fountain in the center. I would also come out here at night to watch the stars in the night sky and to feel the wind against my skin.

On my bed lay a beautiful gown that grandfather sent me for the party this evening. It was a long lavender colored gown, the top of the gown was like the top of a heart and there was a light pink fabric that traced over it and formed straps that would hang a little below the shoulder, there was also a light pink ribbon that went around the waist of the dress to form a _V_, there was also light pink heels, and the dress had sparkles all over the top part of it. So the dress was almost like the last one I had worn. I had also received silver studded earrings, a silver choker, and a silver bracelet that fitted my wrist perfectly.

As I was staring out at the gardens… _Knock! Knock! _Someone knocked at my door.

"Come in." I said softly and I returned to my room to find a couple of maids had entered. I was to attend the party of course for two reasons. The first reason was because I had to because Lord Michel is my grandfather after all so it wouldn't be right if his own granddaughter did not attend. The second reason was because I was taking Claude's place in tending to Prince Wilfred because Claude had to tend to the Queen and King. Part of me didn't wish to go and the other part of me wanted to go but either way I had to go.

The maids helped me change. I took a shower, they did my hair and make-up, they helped me put my gown on, I slipped on my shoes, and they helped me put on the silver jewelry that I had received. The maids finished and left the room. I walked over to the full body mirror to look at myself. I gasped when I saw myself. My mahogany-brown hair that usually stopped a little above my waist was in a beautiful bun while the rest of my hair was worn down and curled at the ends. I had a thin layer of light pink lipstick on with a thin layer of lavender eyeshadow on my eyelids with a little bit of glitter. My bangs were framed around my face beautifully. I looked like an actual princess. My porcelain skin was radiant and my sapphire blue eyes seemed more vibrant. The gown sparkled beautifully on my body and I wore a light pink headband. I spun around swiftly and gracefully and the gown made a swishing movement when I spun around. After I was done examining myself I sat down on the sofa in my room.

_(30 Minutes Later) Knock. Knock. _Someone was knocking on my door and I was quick to answer.

"Come in." I spoke in a soft voice and the one to enter the room was a maid.

"It is time to leave Miss Alana. Please follow me." I stood up and followed the maid out of the room to the limo. The hallways were bright with the light of the setting sun. The hallways walls were white, lined with gold, and had vases filled with flowers along with chandeliers on the ceilings. There were multiple doors along the hallways and there were servants running about. We got outside and I noticed that Prince Wilfred was already there. The maid left and I walked up to the car but I didn't get in since I would be serving Prince Wilfred today I was to get in last. Prince Wilfred looked up at me and his eyes widened as he took in my appearance.

"Your Highness we must be leaving now." I said softly. Prince Wilfred snapped out of his trance and stood there. "Your Highness?"

"Ladies first." I was about to protest but Prince Wilfred ushered me into the car. I sat down next to the window and Prince Wilfred sat down next to me. A few days before Prince Wilfred's older brother, Prince Stephen came back to the castle but he wasn't greeted with opened arms. Prince Stephen was actually the crown prince of Phillip but he gave it up so he could become a doctor to help people. When he left Prince Wilfred suddenly became the crown prince and was burdened with so much work. Though none of this is really my business no matter how concerned I may be. I have a longing in my heart to be held by Prince Wilfred once more, to feel his warmth, to feel the sensation of his lips on mine but these are desires that I am not supposed to have but one thing I know is true I'm in love with Prince Wilfred but unfortunately nothing can come of it. These thoughts swirled through my mind as we neared Nobel Michel Castle. The castle was radiated by the orange glow of the sun which made it look absolutely beautiful.

The car stopped and Prince Wilfred and I got out. I walked behind Prince Wilfred as I'm supposed to but it pained me so much to be near him but not to be able to talk to him. I kept my gaze downward but…

"This isn't right." _Huh? _I heard Prince Wilfred's soft voice and looked up. Prince Wilfred held his hand out to me with a gentle smile gracing his face. "Will you accompany me to the party?" His voice was warm and inviting but then a few of my anxieties came forward.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Prince Wilfred smiled and nodded. I wore my own smile as I placed my hand into Prince Wilfred's. Now everything felt right as we walked inside hand and hand. As we walked into the entrance Prince Wilfred whispered into my ear in a soft voice.

"I meant to say this to you earlier but I didn't so I'll say it now… You look very beautiful in that dress." I felt my face heat up at Prince Wilfred's sudden words.

"Th-thank you, Your Highness." I had a small smile play across my lips. Prince Wilfred and I kept our gazes forward as we walked in. We entered the hall which looked grander than ever. Music played and the hall was filled with important people. I saw the Queen and King of Phillip with Claude standing nearby. Claude's expression was unreadable as he stood there at the ready for any given orders. A few minutes later I saw grandfather stand up on the dais in the center of the hall. He looked over the crowd and smiled when his gaze landed on me.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to this gathering before my birthday next week. There will be words from each of the six kingdoms. The first kingdom will be Charles." There was applause as the King and Queen of Charles stepped up onto the dais to give their speeches. Each of the royal families from the six kingdoms came up and gave their speeches until it was Phillip's turn. "The final kingdom is Phillip." The King and Queen stepped up onto the dais with smiles on their faces and I felt that bad feeling I had a few days ago come back.

"Ah before we say our speeches I'd like to announce something. Prince Wilfred A. Spencer of Phillip is engaged to Lady Cecille!" Those words stabbed my heart like a dagger without hesitation. I looked over at Claude and saw him shifting his gaze away from me. I looked up as Prince Wilfred and Lady Cecille stood on the dais together._ I can't stay here where everyone will see me. _I thought as I quickly retreated into the gardens but I was unaware that someone had followed me. A few tears streamed down my face as I kept my back to the way I came from. I kept my gaze down as I wiped away my tears. I knew I couldn't be with him and I knew that something like this was going to happen eventually but it hurt so much that I couldn't bare it. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and slowly turned around.

"Ah… Your Highness…" Standing there was Prince Stephen who had a worried look on his face. I gave him a weak smile as I wiped away the last of my tears. "I'm sorry you had to see me this way…" I whispered in a sad tone.

"It's alright. I know how you are feeling but don't worry everything should be fine." Prince Stephen smiled in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Thank you for your cheerful words Your Highness." I said with a small smile but then I remembered Claude. "Claude knew that this would happen. So this is the reason why he had me tend to Prince Wilfred." I whispered to myself and Prince Stephen only smiled.

"Don't worry about Claude. Just keep smiling and everything will be alright." I nodded my head slowly and smiled a little. Prince Stephen soon went back inside and I was left alone to stare up at the moon. I decided that I would stay out here until it is time to leave. Even though I was in the gardens staring up at the star-filled night sky gazing at the moon was not cheering me up. I didn't have the strength to smile or even laugh. I just continued to stare at the moon with the wind blowing through my hair softly. I tried really hard to keep thoughts of Prince Wilfred from entering my mind. _No enough of that! You know you can't be with him… _I told myself that over and over again. At some point Prince Joshua seemed to have found me.

"Good evening Your Highness." I tried to sound cheerful as I forced a smile.

"Good evening Lady Alana." He said in a dubious tone.

"What brings you out here if I may ask?" I was wondering why he was out here and it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Nothing much." He said casually.

"Your Highness I do not wish to have company right now so can you please leave?" Prince Joshua looked obviously irritated and he left just like that.

"Alana it is time to go." I heard Prince Stephen calling and I immediately followed Prince Wilfred back to the chateau in the car. We didn't speak a word to each other since we got into the car. Even when we arrived back at the chateau we didn't say a word to each other. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed but I wasn't able to sleep at all. My thoughts were filled with Prince Wilfred but somehow I managed to fall asleep.

_(The Next Evening) _It was nearing the end of the day when I saw Prince Wilfred. He was hiding behind a pillar staring at something. I followed his gaze and saw Lady Cecille and Prince Stephen embracing.

"Please Stephen I-…" Lady Cecille was in tears while struggling with her words and Prince Stephen looked pained when he saw her that way.

"If you do not wish to go through with it then don't but I believe you'll be much happier with Wilfred." It pained me to see them that way. When I looked over at Prince Wilfred and our eyes met but his eyes looked cold and distant and then he turned his back to me and left. I went looking for Prince Wilfred but ran into Claude.

"Are you looking for Prince Wilfred?" He asked emotionlessly. I nodded my head slowly. "Are you going to tell him?" I looked at Claude in bewilderment for a few seconds before I remembered the last conversation we had.

_Flashback_

"_You should not even be staying here. You need to hurry and leave." Claude's words were harsh as they pierced my heart._

"_Huh…?" I didn't know what to do as Claude's gaze bore down on me._

"_You don't belong here and you especially don't belong with the prince." I wanted to cry so badly but I refuse to let my tears fall. Claude finished talking and walked away with a smile. I ran back to my room and thought about everything he said._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm not going to tell him yet." My voice hid sadness in it but I don't think Claude noticed. "Claude what exactly do you think of Prince Stephen and Miss Cecille…?" Claude looked surprised for a moment before he muttered.

"So what…?" Claude then took on a slightly more severe look. "If it weren't for Prince Stephen's selfishness His Highness wouldn't be suffering!" With those words Claude left. It was already time for bed so I went back to my room and spent the night thinking of the events that took place earlier.

_(The Next Day) _I went to the office and took care of the plants as always with Prince Wilfred sitting at his desk working.

"You came early today." I heard the amusement in his voice and couldn't help but smile.

"Yes I guess I did." I said softly.

"Somehow these flowers have comforted me. When my brother left…the engagement…everything I've been through…" _Oh Prince Wilfred… I wish I could do something. I would do anything if it meant that you would not be going through this anymore._

"Prince Stephen and Lady Cecille seemed really close." I said quietly but Prince Wilfred only stood up and walked around the desk with an unreadable expression on his face.

"If she does not wish to marry me then it's fine. You don't need to worry about it so much." My eyes widened as I heard his words.

"What about your own feelings?!" Prince Wilfred looked at me stunned.

"What…?" He replied in surprise.

"What about your own feelings about this marriage? How do you feel?" Prince Wilfred dropped his gaze and wrapped his arms around me. "Prince Wilfred I-…" Prince Wilfred cut me off before I could finish.

"Please just let me stay like this." Even though I was in his warm arms I didn't feel happy instead I felt sadness. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I left the room and went back to my own room. I decided that it was time that I left the chateau. I began packing all of my belongings when… _Knock! Knock! _There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." The one to enter was Miss Cecille who had forced a smile.

"Miss Alana I have a request to ask of you." I looked at Miss Cecille with a small smile on my face.

"Yes what is it?" I asked softly.

_(1 Hour Later) _Miss Cecille brought me to her house. I told Claude that I was going out but I did not tell him where but if anything happens he'll just contact me on my phone. I looked around Miss Cecille's room and on a shelf were numerous pictures of her and Prince Stephen or all three of them which consisted of her, Prince Stephen, and Prince Wilfred.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all the way here." She said apologetically and I smiled.

"It's fine really. Are these pictures of you and Prince Stephen?" I asked and Miss Cecille nodded as she pulled a necklace out from somewhere nearby.

"This was given to me by Stephen." She said as she showed me the pretty necklace that sparkled in the light. "He gave it to me as a 15th birthday present." She smiled.

"Oh it is very pretty." She laughed after I spoke.

"That's is exactly what I said when I saw it too for the first time." Miss Cecille's mind had seemed to wander before she continued. "Right when he gave this to me he said, _Because one day you will be my wife. _But that was back then…" My heart held pain for her as she began to sink into sadness.

"Oh Miss Cecille…" Her tears trailed down her face and I was moved to tears as well. _Her pain…it seems to be greater than my own… _

"Oh my. I'm terribly sorry for making you listen to that…" I shook my head gently.

"Oh not at all. Now you said you had a request?" She laughed shyly.

"Yes well… I'm sorry because it's not something I can really talk to other people about…" She continued as she smiled. "I thank you because having you around to listen is nice."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"If I were to back out now I'd be causing so much trouble for the royal family." I looked at her filled with sadness because of her situation and because I couldn't be with the man I loved. "I have no choice but to marry Wilfred…" Miss Cecille you push yourself to seem happy on the outside but on the inside you're trapped in your own sadness. Miss Cecille voiced her determination wholeheartedly and I try to harden my own heart against me feelings. _She's trying so hard to act in the best interests of the country so I must do the same… _

"The strap is very cute." I said when I noticed the strap on Miss Cecille's phone.

"What you mean this? Oh I made it myself."

"It's handmade?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yes I'd be glad to show you how to make one if you wish." I smiled excitedly.

"Oh yes please!" Miss Cecille taught me how to make a strap. I felt all the negative feelings I had slip away and I discovered that making a cell phone strap was really fun.

When I returned to the chateau it was dark inside but I had a good time chatting with Miss Cecille while making the cell phone strap and it was very late when we finished.

"Where have you been Alana?!" Once I enter the castle Prince Wilfred came towards me with a slightly angry look on his face.

"Wha?!" I was surprised when he drew me into his embrace. "P-Prince Wilfred…?!" He whispered into my ear as he held me in his arms tightly.

"I thought you had left the castle…" His voice sounded so worried and sad that it made my heart tighten painfully. All of a sudden a voice echoed down the hallway.

"Your Highness!" Claude came rushing down the hallway and Prince Wilfred sighed as he released me from his embrace. Claude had a stern expression on his face as he stared at us.

"Ah…" Claude's expression didn't waver as he addressed me.

"Oh your back." Prince Wilfred looked angry upon hearing Claude's words.

"You said earlier that you didn't know where she was!" Prince Wilfred took a step closer to Claude who had pursed his lips together tightly. Then another voice resounded in the hallway.

"Wilfred stop! There's no point in blaming Claude!" Prince Stephen appeared out of nowhere and Prince Wilfred's expression darkened upon seeing his older brother.

"How dare you!" Prince Wilfred grabbed a hold on Prince Stephen's collar as he yelled. _P-Prince Wilfred what?! _Everyone was surprised by these turn of events and stood where they were in shock. "This is all because you wanted to become a doctor which is why I…!" I have never seen Prince Wilfred raise his voice or get angry before.

"Wilfred…You…" Prince Stephen's voice sounded pained as he spoke. Then Claude spoke up.

"I've never seen Prince Wilfred act like this before…" Claude sounded angry and surprised at the same time. "His Highness began acting like this after _you _came here!" Claude looked at me with a horrible expression on his face. _Claude…you really blame me for this…? _I felt the sadness within my heart grow as Prince Wilfred turned to Claude.

"What are you saying Claude?!" Claude was sent a sharp look from Prince Wilfred. _If I stay here any longer I'll only be causing everyone trouble so I should leave right now… Their relationships will only get worse if I stay… _

"I-I believe that…it would be best if left…" Only for a mere moment it felt as though time itself stopped and everyone froze. My heart was filled with pain as I spoke those words. "Half of the reason you are all worked up _is because of me _and…" I paused for a moment as I steadied my shaky breaths. "I don't think I can stand to see Prince Wilfred like this." The tears were ready to fall but I refused to let them. Prince Wilfred's face fell at what he was hearing.

"W-what are you saying? There is absolutely no reason for you to leave… Alana!" Prince Wilfred sounded so sad and tried to reach out a hand for me but…

"Prince Wilfred what do you mean by _stopping _her?!" Claude's voice echoed through the hallway and it was made completely clear that he disliked me. "You are _engaged _to _marry_ Miss Cecille and next in line for the throne!" Prince Wilfred's hand stopped in shock at being yelled at by Claude.

"Prince Wilfred… I…" I shook off my indecision and retrieved the cell phone strap from my pocket. I turned to Prince Wilfred and gave him the strap. "Here."

"What?" Prince Wilfred looked surprised.

"It is a token of my thanks for…everything you have done for me…thank you…" I gave him the strap with a weak smile. "It was my first time making one so I'm afraid it's not very good…" He looked at me strangely and accepted it. "You have told me this so I will tell you. I'm very happy to have met you. Thank you for everything. I'll never forget you." I quickly went to my room and fled the castle in tears.

"Alana please…don't go!" His voice echoed out in the hallway and I almost turned around but I stopped myself. I managed to hold in the rest of my tears as I wandered around in the dark when a car pulled up.

"Please get in." _What? _I looked up and saw Claude emerge from the car. "It is dangerous for you to be out here at night. I believe you have misunderstood me but I was only acting in the best interests of the prince as you have. I don't really hate you now please get in." Claude's kind words brought my tears forth once more and he swiftly got a handkerchief and wiped away my tears while urging me into the car. "You both would have continued to suffer if you hadn't left so I believe this is what's best for you both." I nodded my head at Claude's words as we drove off.

* * *

**Hi guys okay so I know this is like the story line but I tried to make it sound different so sorry! Now in the next chapter Alana will be staying at Castle Nobel Michel with her grandfather and then his birthday finally arrives and everyone will be shocked with the news that comes with it! Oh I'm getting excited already! Anyways I'll see you guys in the next chapter and please don't forget to comment! Until the next chapter! ;D**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lord Michel's Birthday & The Shocking Truth Revealed!

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar room but then I remembered my circumstances and where I was. _I'm at grandfather's castle… _I thought as a knock came at my door.

"Come in." I said quietly and a maid entered the room.

"Good morning my Lady. I am to assist you with your wardrobe for today and then you have fittings tomorrow because as you know Lord Michel's birthday is in two days which doesn't leave us with very much time so we must work quickly." The maid went over my schedule and helped me prepare for the day. I bathed first, then she curled my long waist-length hair and left it down, then I was put into a thick strapped yellow dress lined with pink and pink shoes with a pink headband. The dress spun out when I twirled and it would move gracefully along with my movements. I wore pink studded earrings and my bangs were pressed so they swept to one side. I wore lip gloss and a gold and pink necklace. The maid admired her work before taking me to the first schedule. Right now I was scheduled to go over everything I know about being a Nobel's granddaughter. Like my etiquette, politics, dancing, ceremonies, instruments, history, and geography. I know all of this stuff but I'm required to prove it. The made took me to a small ballroom where I'd be practicing. I waited there patiently as the maid stood by.

"Alright I am supposed to review everything you should know. Shall we begin Lady Alana?" I still wasn't used to this treatment but I nodded my head slightly.

"Yes, I'm ready." I said calmly. The instructor nodded and began.

"Let's start with etiquette." He said in an authoritative tone. The instructor went over table manners, how to use the right utensils, how I should compose myself, how I should shake someone's hand, bowing, greetings, even how I should hold a cup. I honestly didn't like going over this again but I knew that it would end soon and I looked forward to it. "Very good, milady." The instructor said in a praising tone. "Now will move on to history, politics, and geography." I secretly sighed when the lesson began. When I forgot a couple of the answers the instructor would give me a thorough explanation on each answer. "You are doing very well, Lady Alana."

"Thank you." I said wearing a smile with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes again and we move on to the next part of the lessons.

"Okay the last parts of the lessons are dancing, ceremonies, and instruments." I was quite happy that the lessons were soon ending but that little bit of happiness disappeared when Prince Wilfred's kind face entered my mind. I was unaware of the worried expressions on the servants' faces.

"My lady, are you alright?" I heard the worried voice of the maid that tended to me. I snapped out of my daze and looked up at her with a smile.

"Yes I'm fine. Please do not worry." I smiled at the maid gently and she smiled back. I finished the lessons and was now standing in front of the maid. "Sally what is after this?" I asked her softly.

"Um you have nothing else after this so you may do as you please. Now I must help with the preparations for Lord Michel's birthday party. If you'll excuse me." Sally bowed her head and disappeared through the door. Seeing as there was nothing else for me to do I decide go back to my room.

I walked down the hall with short strides. As I walked through the corridor servants passed by me in a hurry to finish preparations. I opened the door to my room and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I sat at the window and stared off into space. My mind was enshrouded with images of Prince Wilfred and it only brought forth the sadness within my heart. A few minutes later… _Knock! Knock! _There was a knock at my door and I gave a vague answer.

"Come in."

The one to enter my room was Zain.

"Lord Michel wishes to you." I nodded at Zain and stood up slowly. I walked over to the door and followed Zain towards the library. Everywhere I looked everything seemed to have a shiny gleam to it. Everything was so clean and well kept that you would think that it's naturally clean. When we reach the door to the library Zain opened the door and bowed. I hesitantly walked into the large room and saw grandfather standing near a bookshelf looking over the books.

"You wish to see me grandfather?" I asked softly and was met by grandfather's gentle gaze.

"Ah yes. Alana as you know my birthday will be here in just two days. We will be very busy in the meantime and I won't see you as much so please bear with it. I know you are still sad with what happened in Phillip but please do your best in the meantime." Grandfather's hazel eyes showed warmth and kindness as he smiled softly. I smiled at him in return and replied in a soft voice.

"Alright. I'll do my best." I said trying to sound cheerful. The library was illuminated by the glow of the setting sun.

"Well it's getting late and you should go to bad because you are going to be very busy tomorrow." I nodded my head and walked towards the door.

"Make sure you go to sleep as well grandfather." I called back to him as I disappeared from sight. I walked into my room and changed into a light blue silk nightgown before crawling into bed. I lay there for a few moments before closing my eyes and letting my consciousness slip away.

_(The Next Day) _I woke up to sun shining on my face. I sat up in bed when… _Knock! Knock!_

"Lady Alana, it is time to get up. You have a very busy schedule today." I heard Sally's voice on the other side of the door.

"You can come in." I called out to the maid. Sally entered the room and went over my schedule for the day while I bathed, brushed my teeth, and changed in the bathroom. When I came back out Sally was holding a brush and handed it off to me. I ran the brush through my long mahogany-brown hair. My hair only stopped just a little above my waist and it was slightly curled as always. I put the brush down and wore a white headband that matched the knee high thick strapped green dress lined with white that I wore with white shows. When I was done I stood in the middle of the room with Sally waiting for the dresses. A few minutes later dozens of dresses was brought into the room and in only a few minutes I was surrounded by dresses of every kind and color.

"Choose any dress that you like milady." Sally wore a cheerful smile as she closed her eyes and opened them again. I looked at all the dresses carefully. All of them are very beautiful and it makes it hard to choose. I finally settled on a beautiful royal blue sleeveless dress lined with white and decorated with gold. The top of the gown was like the top of a heart and the gown looked like it covered my feet a little but it didn't touch the ground. The gown also had sparkles scattered all over but it didn't make the dress seem too flashy or too simple. I turned to Sally and spoke softly.

"I choose this one." Sally smiled brightly and it looked like she had stars in her eyes.

"Oh it'll look lovely on you, Lady Alana!" I gave her a gentle smile before she put in the order and in a few moments my room was clear of all the dresses. "The dress will be delivered tomorrow morning." Sally said in a serious tone.

"What's next?" Sally looked at the schedule.

"Next you need to check the preparations, practice your dancing…" I had a lot planned today and it took me the entire day to finish it all. I climbed into bed after I had changed into a green silk nightgown and fell asleep.

_(The Next Evening) _My dress had arrived earlier this morning and right now my hair and makeup was being done by a few maids that came to prepare me for the party. I told them I wanted to wear lip gloss and eyeshadow that matched the main color of my dress. They curled my hair and it fell down my back in a perfect row of curls and stopped a little above my waist. I put in the diamond studded earrings and a diamond necklace that was beautiful yet simple. Then I slipped on the white heels that I had and after that a white headband adorned with diamonds was placed on my head. The maids made sure that my bangs were swept off to one side before leaving the room. I stood up from the chair that I was sitting in and stared out the window at the row of cars arriving to the party. I was to wait for Zain to come get me so I just stayed in my room and stared out the window. One car caught my attention but it wasn't the car itself, it was the person getting out of it. _Prince Wilfred…! _His well groomed blonde hair and his kind blue eyes all the things I remembered of him but…his eyes looked cold and distant and I noticed a sad aura about him. He wore his uniform and his face looked expressionless but I could see the sadness hidden in his eyes. He must've felt eyes on him because he looked up and not knowing what to do I hid behind the curtain. Prince Wilfred turned away and walked inside. The guests continued to come and once the last of the guests arrived… _Knock! Knock! _There was a knocking at my door.

"…Come in." I called out softly. Zain opened the door and stared at me. I nodded my head and walked past him out into the hall. Zain closed the door to my room and followed behind me. When we reached the doors to the ballroom I felt my nerves grow. I began to feel nervous ever since I saw Prince Wilfred walk in. Zain seemed to have noticed as he smiled and spoke in a gentle voice.

"Do not be nervous Lady Alana. Just relax and enjoy yourself." I gave Zain a small smile to his words.

"Yes, thank you Zain." Zain opened one of the doors and I walked in without attracting any attention. I saw grandfather walk up to the dais and everyone turned their eyes to him. I managed to calm myself down as he began to speak.

"I thank you all for coming to this old man's birthday party tonight." Everyone made friendly comments when grandfather called himself _this old man_. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. I knew what was coming next because grandfather glanced at me and is getting ready to speak. I calmed myself down again and put on a calm expression. "I have someone that I would like to introduce to you all. I have told her to keep her identity a secret until my 110th birthday and now it is time to introduce her to you all. Please let me introduce you to…" _Oh here it comes…! _Everyone grew slightly anxious as they waited for grandfather's next words. "My granddaughter, Alana!" Grandfather beckoned me forward and I slowly made my way up to the dais not making eye contact with the shocked guests. I stepped up onto the dais and stood by grandfather. I noticed the King and Queen of Phillip had become white as a sheet. My eyes scanned the crowd as grandfather continued to speak until they landed on Prince Wilfred who seemed just as surprised as everyone else. I also noticed that Claude had also become noticeably pale just like the King and Queen. When grandfather finished I slipped out of the ballroom and walked around.

"That was extremely nerve wracking…" I sighed to myself as I made my way out into the gardens where I have hidden in the rose filled part of the garden. I intended to stay there until the party ended. I didn't want to meet with anybody as of right now. The garden seemed beautiful even under the moon light. The night sky was filled with stars and the full moon looked like the biggest jewel in the sky. The wind blew through my hair and everything was silent. I felt calm and relaxed now that I'm out of that hall. It was starting to get colder so I had to go back inside. I decided to go back to my room instead. Along the way I ran into Zain. "Zain I will be going to bed for the night." I said softly and Zain nodded.

"Yes then I'll inform Lord Michel. Goodnight Lady Alana." I nodded back to Zain and entered my room in silence. I closed the door and changed into a lavender silk nightgown and crawled into bed. I must've been really exhausted because I fell asleep right away. The party seemed to have gone on for quite awhile because three hours later all was quiet. Thoughts of Prince Wilfred entered my mind as I slept and I felt my chest tighten painfully at the thought of him. I wanted to be with him but that's something that I cannot ask for because he's getting married so I should just discard these feelings and move on. A single tear rolled down my face as I slept.

_It hurts so much not to be able to be with you…Prince Wilfred…_

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I put a lot of thought into it and am currently coming up with ideas for the sequel as well as the next chapter so bear with me on this please. Anyway in chapter 7 Lord Michel meets with his granddaughter and you can probably guess what might happen after that or not but whatever! You'll find out the surprising news that Alana will receive in the next chapter so please don't forget to leave comments! See ya! :D**


End file.
